Conventional differential signal technologies typically use metal conductors for signal transmission. For many applications, a flexible or stretchable conductor is desired. Present so-called “stretchable” conductor devices use a meandering approach that consists of meandering metallic pathways that bend and/or fold in three dimensions to permit stretching of the transmission line in a way similar to how a spring “stretches”. These meandering conductors are not elastic, and therefore require a different volumetric space to permit the bending and folding to occur resulting in a different set of operating limitations. Such metallic film conductors therefore have limited strain before failure, typically limited to less than 3% in the metal before metallic fracture. This limits both the final device geometries and production methods that can be used to produce stretchable electronic components and interconnects using metallic films. A deformable or stretchable conductor device would be beneficial and uniquely different from meandering conductors in terms of combined electrical and mechanical performance.